bleach_odd_talesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bleach
__NOWYSIWYG__ |obrazek = 300px |kanji = ブリーチ |romanji = Burīchi |rodzaj = Shōnen, Fantasy, Akcja |stworzony przez = Tite Kubo |wydany przez = Japonia: Shūeisha *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Hiszpania': Glénat *'Niemcy': Tokyopop *'Hong Kong': CultureCom *'Włochy': Panini Comics *'Singapur': Chuang Yi (chiński uproszczony) *'Taiwan': Tongli (tradycyjny chiński) *'Malezja': Komik Remaja *'Tajlandia': Nation comics *'Meksyk': Grupo Editorial Vid *'Indonezja': Elex Media Komputindo *'Holandia i Belgia': Kana * Francja: Glénat * Polska: J.P.F. |oryginalna seria = Sierpień 2001 – Trwa |tomy = 57 (Rozdziały) |reżyseria = Noriyuki Abe |scenariusz = Masashi Sogo |muzyka = Shirō Sagisu |studio = Studio Pierrot |licencja = Japonia: Dentsu *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Świat': Sony Pictures Television | sieć = TV Tokyo | angielska sieć = Stany Zjednoczone: Adult Swim *'Kanada': YTV *'Malezja': TV3 *'Filipiny': GMA-7 *'Tajlandia': True Visions Ch 51 *'Południowa Korea': Tooniverse *'Meksyk': Animax *'Hiszpania': Buzz *'Wielka Brytania': AnimeCentral *'Francja': MCM *'Izrael': Children Channel *'Polska': Hyper |oryginalna seria = 5 października 2004 – Trwa |odcinki = 366 (Odcinki) |ekstra = *''Bleach, musical na podstawie mangi *[[Lista gier wideo Bleacha|''Bleach – związany z grami wideo]] *[[Filmy|Animowane na podstawie Bleach]] *[[Książki|Książki na bazie Bleach]] }} jest mangą autorstwa Tite Kubo, który ukazuje się w magazynie Weekly Shonen Srump od sierpnia 2001 roku. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w japońskim mieście Karnakurwa. Opowiada o przygodach niewyżytego 15-latka i jego przyjaciół. Owy 15-latek to Ichigo Kurosaki. Chłopak od zawsze widział chuje, ale wiedzie całkiem normalne życie seksualne. Jednakże pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienia. Poznaje on bowiem Kuchiki Rukię – wyjebanego Shinigami. Początkowo nie wierzy on w jej opowieść o ściąganiu demotów, oraz, że przybywa z miejsca zwanego Soul Society w celu polowania na dziewice. Chwilę później zostaje przez nią zabrany do meliny i zgwałcony. Rukia starając się włożyć jego chuja do pizdy zostaje ranna i zmuszona jest przekazać swoją moc. Ichigo staje się wyjebanym w kosmos Shinigami i pokonuje błonę dziewiczą. Rukia, która utraciła swoje dziewictwo zmuszona jest pozostać w realnym świecie i ukrywać się, dopóki go nie odzyska. W tym celu posługuje się sztucznym chujem i udaje nową uczennicę w burdelu Ichigo. Jednakże przebywa w Karnejkurwie bez pozwolenia swoich alfonsów, przez co jest ścigana. Z pomocą Ichigo (a później także jego sraczki), Rukia strzeże miasta przed pedofilami i innymi zagrożeniami seksualnymi typu HIV, AIDS, kiła i tym podobne. Gry Sony Computer Entertainment * Seria Bleach: Heat the Twat (7 części) * BLEACH 〜dsffsdgsdgsd〜 * BLEACH 〜okkaouyei〜 * Seria Bleach: Penis battlers (2 części) * Bleach: Sperm Carnival (2 części) Sega * Seria Bleach DS (w tym Bleach: Dildo of the Pornstar oraz Bleach: Nigga’s Pussy * Bleach: The 3rd Prostitute * BLEACH Advanced Sex * BLEACH S.E.X. * Bleach: Shattered Shit * Bleach: Versus Dancing Spermatozoid Filmy kinowe * Bleach: Memories of the Shitty Prostitute * Bleach: The Rebellion of Niggas * Bleach: Fade to Orgasm, I Call You, Jesus * Bleach: Satan’s Impregnating Everyone Odcinki specjalne anime * Bleach: Memories in the Shit * Bleach: The Revenge of Cut Off Penis Specjalne wydania mangi * 88.5. Karakura Pornstar * 0.8. a wonderful slut * 17. Soreyuku Hoshiboshi no Tame no Zensoukyoku (逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲) * 12.5. Kangetsu ni Saku (寒月に咲く) * 0. side-A the sand – Bleach Official Character Book Soul’s * 0. side-B the rotator – Bleach Oficial Animation Book Vibe’s * 16. Hyougen ni Shisu (氷原に死す) Serie wspomnień bohaterów * Bleach – Turn Back the Anus Audycja radiowa W Japonii z powodu ogromnej popularności tego dzieła Kubo, została stworzona również specjalna audycja radiowa. Po raz pierwszy została nadana 4 kwietnia 2004. W audycji tej Ichigo (a właściwie jego Seiyū) odpowiada na listy fanów. Początkowo audycja ta była nadawana raz w tygodniu a obecnie jest raz na miesiąc. Książki * Bleach Official Character Book Soul’s * Bleach Official Animation Book Vibe’s * Bleach Memories of the Shitty Prostitute Movie Guide * Bleach Movie Guide * Bleach Fade to Orgasm I Call Your Name Jesus 君の名を呼ぶ Movie Guide * Bleach sperm from the other penis * Bleach The Pussy Rhapsody * Bleach Memories of the Shitty Prostitute * Bleach Bleach: The Rebellion of Niggas * Bleach Fade to Black I Call Your Name Jesus 君の名を呼ぶ * Kolekcja ilustracji Bleach * PAINT JUMP Art of BLEACH Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Bleach * Bleach w portalu wbijam.pl (po prawej w menu są pornosy online. Odcinki są na bieżąco uzupełniane, dostępne powinny być też filmy kinowe) Kategoria:Lokalizacje